


A Letter to Varric from Anders

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Female Hawke and Anders [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anders - Freeform, F/M, Mention of Hawke, Mention of varric, Not for hardcore Anders lovers, Plea Letter, Post-Dragon Age II, Post-Here Lies the Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Anders, three years after Kirkwall. He finally writes to Varric asking about Hawke's safety. Who Anders hasn't heard from in years.





	A Letter to Varric from Anders

_Varric, I know I'm the last person you wish to hear from. But you're the only person who knows where Hawke is and how's she's doing._

_And don't lie to me, I know you and her have been keeping contact with each other ever since we left Kirkwall._

_Varric, I worried about her. You may not believe that but I do love her. I haven't heard from her in three years and I feel I'm going insane with worry. I know she can take care of herself but after what I did in Kirkwall and after four months had past when she had vanished and left me alone. (I'm sure you were thrilled to hear that from Hawke.) I'm still worry sick._

_Even three years after she left me, without a note or anyway to get into contact with her. I would still die for her, Varric. She's that special to me._

_I know you don't believe me. But I'm pouring my heart out to know the truth._

_The rumors I heard about Hawke helping the Inquisition and being thrown physically into the fade gave me a fright I haven't felt since the Templars at Kirkwall or even the Ferelden circle._

_Is she alright? Is she alive? Maker, please tell me she's alive and well. You don't need to give me her location just peace of mind knowing that she is still breathing._

_I would come to the Inquisition and ask you in person but I have a bounty still on my head._

_And I doubt the Inquisitor, the Herald would welcome me with a cup of tea._

_Back to the topic on hand._

_If you have any humanity in you, you will reassure me that she's alive. That's she's well. And maybe, tell her I still love her and I don't blame her for leaving me. Tell her, if you will, that I'll take her back in a heartbeat if she'll allow me._

_Anxiously waiting for a reply,_

_Anders._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Andermancer but only for the drama he creates. I know he is a self-righteous prick. But I still have this tiny soft spot for him. So it's a love/hate situation. 
> 
> If he sounds like he thinks he's entitled in the letter then I know I did him "Justice". 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
